


these vices are my service

by terabient



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Present Tense, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terabient/pseuds/terabient
Summary: A late summer evening in Inaba. Adachi presumes too much, and Yu doesn't know how to respond.





	these vices are my service

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do not remember writing this, but it was in my Google docs, so...here you go???

“Thank you for coming out tonight, Adachi-san.” Yu's voice is so soft that Adachi can barely hear him over the buzz of the cicadas and the drone of the nearby vending machines. “I always enjoy talking to you. Marie...I’ll try to see why she’s so nervous. Sorry if it felt like I was accusing you.”

“Eh, it's no problem,” Adachi says. That's not entirely true; there are few things that annoy him more than Inaba's humid summer evenings. Telling Yu that would only encourage the boy to argue with him, so he doesn't bother. “Some girls are like that, suspicious of everyone. You should watch out, she might turn on _you_ some day.”

“I don’t think it’s like that,” Yu says, frowning. “Still, I want to make it up to you. Are you free tomorrow night? Nanako really likes having you over for dinner.” Yu takes a drink from his juice can. Adachi watches the movement of Yu's throat as he swallows. The summer is halfway over and Yu's skin is still as pale as it was when he first arrived in the spring. The light from the vending machine makes his creamy flesh practically glow. “Dojima-san is supposed be home, too, but he said he'll probably work late. But he might change his mind if you--”

“Sorry, Yu-kun, I'm stuck on patrol tomorrow.” Yu's smile fades, and Adachi tries not to let the pleasure he feels at Yu's crestfallen expression show on his face. Yu smiles so easily that Adachi doesn't care if he sees it or not anymore, but his disappointment is something new and almost interesting. “Maybe some other time.”

“Okay,” Yu says, looking at the ground. A bug bites Adachi right below his ear, and he slaps it away irritably.

“Ugh, I'm going home before I get eaten alive.” Summers in the country are unbearable. “See you around.”

“Good night, Adachi-san.” Yu steps closer to Adachi, until they're almost touching. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, then closes it; his lips are damp from sweat or his drink or both, and glisten in the artificial light. His eyelids flutter, their dark, long lashes casting faint shadows over cheekbones that are just starting to turn the lightest shade of pink. 

Sometimes, Adachi forgets that Yu is only seventeen; he’s tall, composed and maddeningly insightful. Now is not one of those times. Shyness looks good on Yu, Adachi thinks. It softens the strong lines of his face and the short, neat cut of his hair--he looks approachable, for once. Vulnerable. Adachi reaches out and takes hold of Yu's wrists. 

The juice can falls from hands gone limp. 

Adachi pulls Yu closer, and there’s no resistance, no words, just Yu’s body flush against Adachi’s own, Yu’s breath gone shallow. Part of Adachi is flattered; as much as Yu irritates him, he's not immune to the sight of an attractive teen offering himself up for the taking. But he's also angry at Yu for not being more forceful, for waiting for Adachi to make the first move, without thinking about the compromising position he's put Adachi in—kissing his partner's nephew on a public street, where any small-town gossip could see them. Of course, Yu has never been as good as everyone believes, and no one understands that better than Adachi. At least this time, Yu's interests intersect with Adachi's own.

So Adachi compromises, dragging Yu out of the light and into the shadows of the nearby Shiroku building before shoving the boy against the wall and crushing their lips together. Yu's mouth stays closed as Adachi's tongue moves over it, expecting entry, and his grip on Yu's wrists tighten when it isn't granted. The skin is soft and yielding; it feels like Adachi's fingers just keep sinking into it, until he meets the firmness of bone beneath. The rest of Yu's body is as rigid as a wooden board, and about as responsive. Did Yu not want this? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he'd been expecting something less—intense, something like a kiss on the cheek goodnight, the kind of kiss a boy might give his girlfriend after walking her home for the night.

If that were the case, Yu is dumber than Adachi had thought. If Yu didn’t realize that kissing an adult would get him an adult's response, then it's Adachi's job to teach him before he gets into real trouble.

Yu whimpers, his lips parting; as if to protest, as if to cry out. Adachi shoves his tongue in before Yu can do anything else. Yu tastes like the too-sweet juice he'd been drinking, and not much else, but his mouth feels even softer and more vulnerable than his skin: warm and open and unresisting. It makes Adachi want to keep tasting Yu, to take everything he can until there's nothing left of Yu for anyone else.

Adachi lets go of one of Yu’s wrist. He slides his free hand down Yu’s side, stopping at his hip, hesitating just a moment before slipping past the waistband of his pants to touch the skin beneath. It’s even softer than the skin of his wrists, so much warmer, too; and when Adachi strokes his fingers from hip to thigh, he feels Yu start to tremble. An aching heat begins to swell between Adachi’s legs, and it seems like the most natural thing in the world to shift just a little, so that he can grind against Yu’s thigh--

Yu bucks against Adachi's body, almost throwing him off. Surprised, Adachi pulls away. “Uh. Sorry about that?”

“It's okay, Adachi-san,” Yu replies, his voice strained. He doesn't look at Adachi while he speaks, just keeps rubbing at his wrists, where deep red imprints mar his pale skin. “I just...I wasn't expecting...”

“Ah, was that too much for you?” Adachi grins, and Yu's cheeks flush red. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” Yu whispers. Adachi isn’t sure if the heat still pooling between his legs is from lingering desire or growing frustration. Did Yu want this or not? Kids these days were so indecisive.

“I think that's enough goofing around for tonight,” Adachi says. He’s done wasting his time trying to figure out the fickle moods of a horny teenager.

Yu doesn't look up as Adachi starts walking back to his car.

He's still standing in the shadows when Adachi drives away, windows rolled up and air conditioner blasting. Adachi waves goodbye as he passes Yu, but the darkness is too thick to see if he responds.

The heat lingers, even after Adachi’s arrived at his apartment.


End file.
